


Only Good Little Boys Get Presents

by theweird1



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Come Eating, D/s relationship, Dom Magnus, M/M, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Alec, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: “Soon, darling. We are not done yet. Don’t you want to see your latest toy?” The way he said it was like sin. Before Sir, Alec had never even experienced physical love. Now after being together for almost six years Alec couldn’t think of a time before he had Sir.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Only Good Little Boys Get Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the Malec Discord Server.  
> Day 14: Toys  
> Finally getting around to posting it.  
> Not beta'd but I hope you like.  
> I go hide now

Alec gasped around the gag in his mouth. His whole body was on the very edge of coming and had been for what seemed like hours only to have Sir stop just short of it.

“Only good little boy’s get presents.” The man cooed in his ear and Alec whined. He was a good boy, a very good boy. He moaned around the gag as if to say this, but it didn't come out coherently.

Sir moved around the bed and sat in front of him. Alec could the thick delicious cock in Sir’s hand. He wanted it so badly. In his mouth, down his throat, or in his ass. He didn’t care. He needed to be owned right then and there.

“Soon, darling. We are not done yet. Don’t you want to see your latest toy?” The way he said it was like sin. Before Sir, Alec had never even experienced physical love. Now after being together for almost six years Alec couldn’t think of a time before he had Sir. 

Cocking his head to the side Sir started to stroke is cock slowly. “I am sure you will love it, after all, you picked it out.” That made Alec’s mind race. What had picked out? He remembered last month sitting on Sir’s cock for so long, looking at the toy site. He had commented on all the toys he liked and what he wanted to try, but for the life of him he would not remember.

Sir chuckled as if he could read his mind and got up from the bed. Alec stayed where he was. He was not allowed to look anywhere but straight ahead unless Sir said he could. After a moment Sir was back holding a white box. 

“Sit up.” Alec slowly leaned back, sitting on his hunches. The toy inside him shifted and brushed that spot. He let out a moan as his hips tried to thrust, he barely stopped them. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me.” Alec looked back up into the gentle eyes of Sir. He stopped his own body from doing what it wanted. He had to save it for Sir.

Sir sat the box in front of him. It had no words or pictures save for an infinity sign. It was from the site they had visited last month. 

“You can open it.” Alec nodded and pulled the top off of the box. Moving aside the white tissue paper he found a translucent, purple strand of beads. Alec had wanted to get into anal beads ever since he saw a demo at the club. The sub they had been used on come the moment they were all pulled from his body. It looked so intense.

Looking back up at Sir he asked with his eyes if he could pick it up. Sir nodded and Alec pulled the beads out. The first one was not that large really, but they got progressively bigger. There were five in total. Alec had not even noticed that Sir got off the bed and was behind him.

“Since this is our first time, I don’t want any barriers. I want to hear the pleasure it gives you.” Sir unlocked the gag and slowly slid it off his head. Alec’s jaw hurt a little but he just worked it out. “Now, love. We are going to do this slow. The same rules apply. You are not to speak unless answering a question. If you need me to slow down you say?”

“Amber, Sir”

“And for me to stop?”

“Vermilion.”

“Good boy.” Sir kissed the top of his head and helped him up from the kneeling position and over to the swing. Alec climbed in, still holding the toy and Sir strapped in him. The swing allowed Sir to have freedom to move and took away most of Alec’s ability to push back. 

Sir reached down and slowly pulled the toy from Alec’s ass. His muscles clenched trying to keep it inside. Then it was pushed back in again. Sir teased Alec’s with the toy again fucking him roughly and avoiding his spot. Cries fell from Alec’s lips, but no words. He could not speak unless spoken to. 

His orgasm was building again when Sir pulled the toy free from his body. It left him gaping and so empty. Alec held onto the chains of the swing gasping and trying to calm himself. 

“Good boy. Really, I shouldn't have to say it so much, because we both know you are also so good for me.” Alec smiled at the praise. He loved being told he was a good boy. Sir could say it a thousand times and he would never get tired of it. 

Sir threw the toy somewhere on the ground where it would be picked up later. He then took the beads from Alec’s hand. The first two would be easy. The third would stretch him, the fourth would be full and the fifth... While it was not the biggest thing he had ever had inside him, it still was larger than what he took on a daily basis.

“I want you to remember to breath, darling. In and out. I will push them in slowly and let you get used to each one before we start to play. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Alec bit out the word between breaths. Even just explaining it to him Alec felt like he wanted to come.

“Very good.” Sir magicked over the lube. Alec’s hole had already been slick from the toy but the added slickness would make the toy easier to slip in and out. Once Sir had poured enough of the lube on and worked it around each and every bead he put one slick hand on Alec’s thigh and the beads at his opening. “Breathe.”

The first bead popped in without any resistance. It was smaller than the toy so there was no trouble. Sir pulled the bead out of his opening and pushed it back in again. For being so small it caused so much pleasure. The second bead went in and Sir repeated the step again. He pulled the bead out and pushed it back in a couple times. All the while Alec was breathing slowly and just trying to focus on the feeling.

The third bead stretched him wide. It was about as big as the toy that Sir had been using on him for the past hour. It finally caused Alec to squirm a little, trying to pull it in more.

“Color?”

“Jade!” He gasped as Sir’s finger rubbed over his sensitive opening. With a murmured _good boy_ Sir slowly pulled the bead out of his clenching hole, inciting a cry of pleasure from Alec. This was only the third bead; how would he be able to last for two more? The bead popped inside again and Sir pushed it up nearly to the fourth bead. He was starting to feel full. There were a few more times of the bead popping in and out before Sir moved on to the next one. 

Sir slowly pushed the bead in, trying not to hurt Alec. There would be no way that Sir would ever hurt him unless he asked for it. Pulling the bead back out Alec gasped and tried to arch. Sir poured more lube on the last two beads before popping the forth in. 

“Amber!” Alec cried out. He was so close to coming and he didn't want to be a bad boy. Sir stopped and let him get used to the fullness of four beads. Sir cleaned his hands with a snap and rubbed them soothing along Alec’s thighs.

“There, breathe. You look so gorgeous, darling. I am so jealous of this toy inside out. I just want to pull it out and have you cry out in pleasure from my cock.” Alec whimpered and pursed his lips together. While he could not talk he could use other signals. Pursing his lips meant he needed a kiss. 

There were things Alec needed during play. He needed to know he was a good boy, he needed to be kissed, and needed Sir close at all time. If he got all those he could last hours of teasing. They waited several moments before Magnus spoke again.

“Color?”

“Jjjade, Sir.” Alec stuttered and looked up into golden cat eyes. They were intense on him, taking in every breath he took and every move he made. They all added up and Sir wanted to make sure he was feeling good. Today’s play was not about pain.

“Good boy. Alright I am going to push the fifth one in. Remember, tell if you need me to stop. You are still not allowed to come until I say so.” Alec nodded, not sure if it was a statement or question, but it seemed to be enough for Sir.

He felt his rim start to stretch over the fifth one. He was breathing in and out to keep from being a bad boy. Suddenly it popped in. This was different fullness from any other toy. Maybe it was the different sizes of the beads, but it felt the closest to being stuffed full of Sir’s cock. Sir let him get used to the feeling, just rubbing his hands up and down Alec’s quivering thighs.

“You look so beautiful. Such a good boy for taking all five of them. I should have known you would do wonderfully.” Sir leaned over kissing Alec another kiss. Unlike the other one just a few minutes ago this one was hungry. Sir was nearly at his limit too. That caused Alec’s heart to swell that he was effecting Sir in such a way. Sir devoured him in the kiss, opening his mouth and plundering it with his tongue. Sirs’ cock was pressed against the side of his leg, thick and hard. Soon, Alec, soon.

Pulling back from the kiss Sir took hold of the little ring at the end of the beads. “You can come whenever you want, but I will not stop until each one has fucked your beautiful hole thoroughly.” Alec understood.

The first bead popped out and Alec squeezed down trying not to come. It was only the first one and Sir was nowhere near done. He pushed the bead back in Alec and out again. Each time Alec cried out and clenched hard. He was able to stave off his orgam on the fifth beads but he was slowly losing with the fourth one. Sir seemed to see this and alternated between fast thrusts and slow pulls. His body was trembling and he couldn’t get enough air. If Sir continued he would explode, but if Sir stopped he would die.

The third beat popped out of his body and Alec could no longer hold back as he came all over his stomach and chest. One look to Sir and he knew it was far from over. Since he was now very lose Sir didn’t have a very hard time fucking him with the thrid and second bead. By the time he popped the last one out Alec was so over sensitive that pain was bleeding over into pleasure and back again. Still he didn’t say his safeword. He wanted more.

Sir threw the toy aside and pressed his hard cock into Alec’s loose hole. There was no warning as Sir started to fuck him hard and fast. His body was clenching and he was screaming in the mixture of pain and pleasure. He ejacualted again on this stomach, the liquid so much more translucent than it had been. Sir dipped his fingers into and fed it to Alec who greedily sucked on his fingers.

“I am going to fill you so full of my come. You won’t be able to hold it all in.” Alec whimpered around the fingers, fucking his mouth while Sir fucked his hole. “It will be dripping out of you, making a mess...but don’t worry, Sir will clean it up.” His head was so hazy that he didn’t understand what he meant. Suddenly Sir thrust fully inside him and came. 

Alec moaned around the fingers feeling Sir’s seed fill him completely. It took a good minute or so for Sir to get the energy back to stand up and pull out. Alec grinned, it was all because of him. Sir raised a brow at the grin and then looked down at Alec’s dripping hole. 

“Still clenching, greedy for more.” Sir pressed a finger inside him and gathered the come before wiping it around his hole. Then Sir fell to his knees and Alec screamed at the sudden feeling of a tongue fucking his redden hole. Sir was cleaning him up, sucking all the come from his body. Alec’s shivered and twisted in the chair as the nimble tongue probed in and out. God he loved Sir. So fucking much.

When Sir was done he stood up and went around to Alec’s head. His cock was half hard again, precome leaking from the tip. Sir didn’t even have to say anything Alec was already opening his mouth. Sir intended to fuck every one of his holes with as many things possible. Sir used his mouth and throat roughly, making him gag and choke. His eyes were watering but still Sir didn’t stop. Alec didn't want him to stop, he wanted to choke on that gorgeous cock over and over again. 

Sir pulled his cock back from Alec’s luscious lips, leaving a tail of saliva from mouth to cock. “Good boy.” The voice was low and gruff. Sir was just getting started. By the angel… Sir unstrapped Alec from the swing and easily picked him up. Alec wrapped his arms and legs around the other and Sir reached around to push his cock back into Alec. Alec bit his lip against the words that wanted to come out. 

“Good boy. So warm and tight for my cock, even after being fucked so many times. You truly are my good little whore.” Alec whimpered as Sir took him back to the bed and laid him down. Pushing his legs up to nearly his chin Sir started to fuck him again. It was just as hard and fast as before. How did he still have the energy? Damn magic.

Alec groaned and twisted grabbing on to the bed with one hand and Magnus with another. Sir leaned in and nipped at his neck, leaving large marks in their wake. When Alec went back to the insitnute he would have to wear a turtleneck to cover them up. 

“I’m going to fuck you full again. Then plug you up. Lets see how many times we can do it this weekend before you can’t hold any more.” Alec’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came again, this orgasm surprising them both. As he floated between subspace and the real world he heard. “Such a good boy. I love you so much Alec.” Alec loved Magnus too.


End file.
